


I'll Protect You-Stenbrough

by Musical_memess



Series: IT Ships [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Bisexual, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teen Crush, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_memess/pseuds/Musical_memess
Summary: This is my friends AU lmao I just wanted to make it Stenbrough so ty Hannah for letting me do thisSo on your 16th birthday, you have to go this pond like in a forest. You stand in this pond and the water turns black and you close your eyes. You hear a splash and open you eyes and the pond turns a color. If it's blue then you're safe and if it turns pink, you need to be killed. Like an angle devil thing. Stan Is one year younger then every other so everyone else knows their safe but Stan doesn't know.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718602
Kudos: 16





	I'll Protect You-Stenbrough

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my friends AU So everyone say ty Hannah

Stan's POV

I woke up at 8 a.m. sharp. I sat up as anxiety and excitement flooded my veins like coffee. I grabbed my phone and smiled at all the text messages my friends were sending me. 

Beaverly: Happy Bird-day Stanny!!!

B-B-B-B-B-B-Bill: Happy birthday Stan :)!! Can't wait for today!

Trashmouth: Happy birthdayyyyyy STANIELLLLLLLLL!

Eduardo: Happy birthday Stan :)))

Newkid: Happy birthday! See you later! 

Homeschooled: Hi! Happy birthday!

I smiled at my phone and as I replied. 

Stanley Urine: Thanks everyone! Looking forward to today! 

I got excited and smiled to myself. I got up and went downstairs to see food on the table and a small gift. Then a note. I hated those notes. Those notes that I wake up to from my parents that say they won't be back till the next day. Where they went I can't even say. Mostly because they refuse to tell me. But today out of all days is where you can say it stung the most I guess. Because today, I turn 16 and will have the stand in the pond. So today can either be the day I've been waiting for for 16 years when I'm finally going to be set free, or killed. But no pressure you know. All my friends water took no hesitation to change colors. Each of them opened their eyes and were greeted with a subtle blue color at their feet. I went to each of their "ceremony's." I have one distinct memory from all of them. The minute Richie's water turned blue, he screamed "Guess who's legal now!?" Then we all went to get food with him. Richie was feeling confident that night. I mean who wouldn't of? That's when he asked Eddie out. That's also the night they started dating. Bill was the second oldest. We all went to his ceremony. He was nervous and you could tell but the way he hid it was incredible. He looked like he was bored in class. His parents were ecstatic when it turned blue. They didn't lose both sons. I was happy for them. Bev was so nervous. She tried to calm herself down but before she stepped in the water, she hugged us all and started crying. When it turned blue, she sobbed and we all joined her in the water hugging. 

Ben had his turn next. If Ben's water turned pink, we wouldn't kill him. He was too soft and innocent to hurt a fly but we had nothing to worry about because it was blue. I actually don't remember much of Mikes ceremony because we all got drunk an hour before. But he was probably happy. The latest ceremony was Eddies Trust me. No one would ever forget Eddies ceremony. Why? Because Eddie's mom paid cops to make sure we couldn't get in the middle of his ceremony. So we watched from afar but Eddie looked so happy. His mom screamed and hugged him and started crying. Wow, right? We snuck Eddie out of his house and we hung out at Bills for the night. That night it was Richie and Eddies night. Constant "I love you"s being exchanged. They were both safe. Lots of crying between them to. But tonight. It is my night. My own parents aren't even going to be there for me which hurts but I'll still have all my friends with me. 

I pick up the small present on the table and unwrap it. I smile a bit as I realize its a pocket book for bird watching. 

"thanks" I mumble out loud and make my away to the table with the cold food on it. I don't bother to reheat it and just throw it away. I sit on the couch and putt my phone out of my pocket. I see a text from Bill and smile as I open it.

B-B-B-B-B-B-Bill: Hey! Can I take you for breakfast this morning?

I smile. I Love him. BUT WE'RE NOT DATING SO I DON'T LOVE HIM! But I do love him.

Stanley Urine: I would love that. Pick me up?

B-B-B-B-B-B-Bill: in 10!

I race up stairs and change into a blue button down and a pair of black shorts. But then decide that I don't like that outfit and change into a hoodie and jeans. Then I race to my bathroom and run my fingers through my hair and brush my teeth. I slip on a pair of shoes and sit back down on the couch waiting for him. I didn't have to wait long for him. Within seconds it felt like, I heard a distant knock on my door and got up. 

"Hey, S-S-Stan!" He smiles and waves. 

I smile before hugging him tightly "hey, Bill"

He seemed like he understood and hugged back. We pull away after a minute and he starts to walk to his car. I follow and we get in and are already down the block before we start conversation. 

"Are y-y-you nervous?" He smiles a bit. 

I nod. "terrified Bill. This could be my last hours alive."

"Don't s-s-say that! Y-y-y-you'll be fine!" 

"Easy for the guy who's water was a beautiful blue color to say!" 

He chuckles. "Calm yourself. We'll be with you the whole ride" He smiles softly. 

I nod but that doesn't even convince me the slightest. At noon is when I have to be there by the water. That's when it happens. I noticed we were at the diner and we go in. He picks a booth and we sit across from each other. I smile and glance at the menu before saying "I'm sorry but I'm too nervous to eat" I feel embarrassed because he offered and everything. 

"Its ok. Just wanna get coffee?" He offers. 

That right there is what I love about Bill. He'll change everything if you don't like it. He makes you feel welcomed and comfortable. It's just the charm about him. 

I nod happily. "You are really everyone's dream guy" I say basically out of no where. He chuckles. 

"Yea sure" 

"I'm serious!" I smile. 

He shakes his head. "I like someone right n-n-now actually"

Uh oh. Immediately, jealousy washed over me in a huge wave. I snap alert and show interest in this topic. 

"Who is it? Do I know them?" I have a million questions I need answered at once. 

"Well you do know them. T-t-t-they're in the losers club" 

My eyes grow wide. "YOU BI BITCH!" 

He turns red. "W-w-w-what! No! Uh! How'd you figure it out?" He drops the act quickly. 

I smile a bit. "you said they. Guy wise and dude, if it's Bev, her and Ben are soulmates. Don't ruin that" I shake my head. 

"No! It's not Bev. Not again at most. But yea it-it's a g-guy" 

"Richie and Eddie are together. Mike and me are the only people left. Right?"

He nods. "N-Not Rich or Ed's"

I will kill Mike if it came down to it. No I won't! Joke! Haha! I'm screwed.

"So you like Mike. That's cool"

He lets out a shaky breath. "N-n-n-no i-i-its uh n-not Mike" 

My eyes light up. "Bill" 

"I'm so sorry" He says. 

I shake my head quickly. Is this really happening? Holy shit! Am I tearing up? No I'm not. Maybe a little. Wow. 

"C-c-can w-w-we just d-d-drop it?" 

I wanted to say no. Tell him right now no. Then I would sit next to him and kiss him roughly. I want to spend eternity with him. But I decide I shouldn't confess my feelings. What if my water turned pink? I wouldn't get to spend another minute with Bill. I shut up and nod. He nods back and I shove my questions away. He was the first one to speak. 

"An hour till you have to go to the pond? Would you wanna meet up with the group and we can walk over together?" 

I smile. "yea and so I can say my final goodbyes" 

"Stan! No!" He smiles as he speaks. 

"Whatever. Let's hope I don't die. Not tonight" 

"And hopefully not anytime" He smiles. That DAMN smile.

"You wish" I smile and get up. He gets up as well and slaps down a ten dollar bill paying for our two coffees and leaves a note saying whatever change there is can be the tip. I walk outside and get into his hand me down of a car. I don't know who gave him this piece of shit but its not my business. 

"Text the Loser's and tell them to be at mine in 5" 

I nod and open the chat with them. 

Stanley Urine: Bill's in 10

Almost immediately everyone replies with an ok. I sit back and can't contain myself. 

"But why do you like me?" 

"You're quiet. Keep to yourself. Like you know some secret and don't wanna tell anyone. But I wanna know. You're incredibly cute and just. I wanna kiss you" He doesn't stutter once. I can't contain myself. Before I knew it I blurt out. "I like you too, Bill" 

He glances over. "D-do you really?" 

I nod. "But I can't be with you. Not until this whole water thing is over. If I'm alive by 3, I wanna date you. But don't get to excited please"

He smiles and nods. "Got it. I won't"

I smile. I really need this water to turn blue. We arrive at his house and we walk in to see all the Losers already there. 

"What the-how are they in your house?"

"You'll see" He smirks before opening the door. I walk inside and everyone screams. 

"Happy Birthday!" 

I smile as I notice banners hung across the wall and streamers. Gifts gather on the table. 

"Jesus christ fucking scared me" I pant. I fell back at the scream and now I'm on the floor. Bill laughs and helps me up. 

"Sorry Staniel" Richie laughs. His arms around Eddies shoulders and winked at me. 

I hug everyone at once. "I'm gonna miss you all so much" I say after we pull apart. 

Bev gets worried. "What? Why?" 

"When I die tonight" I giggle.

She punches my arm as we all sit on Bill's couch. 

Eddie looks over at me. "You'll be fine, Stan. No doubt. We're gonna be with you the whole time and then after, we'll come back here and order pizza and watch some movie to prove that Mike has terrible movie taste"

I laugh as Mike playfully slaps Eddies arm. 

"I'm really worried. What time is it?" I feel my heart beat speed up in my chest. 

"11:40" Ben checks his phone. 

"We should start to walk over-or drive over. Considering its in a fucking forest" Bev says. 

I nod and we all get up and walk to the door. I ride with Bill, Eddie, and Richie in Bill's car. All the rest go in Bev's car. We all start drive over. Richie and Eddie talk in the back as Bill reaches over and holds my hand in his. Fingers interlaced. I hold his hand back and he runs his thumb over my knuckles. We park far away from the forest and have to walk the rest of the way. 5 minutes later, I'm standing in front of the pond while half the town and the guards stand to the sides. My friends stand behind me. 

I lean down and cuff my jeans and take my shoes and socks off. I take a breath and turn around and mouth "I love you all so much" I say to my friends but I mostly intend it for Bill. Once I get the ok, I walk into the center of the pond. It goes down to my knees basically soaking half my jeans that I rolled up. I close my eyes and realize I've started to cry. Simple tears run down my cheeks as I wait for the splash. I hear nothing. 

About a solid 10 minutes later, still no splash. I know I shouldn't have but I open my eyes. The minute I open them, the water turns a light pink color. I gasp loudly and hear the guards begin to walk to me until-

"WAIT!" a girls voice yells. Bev. "IT DIDN'T SPLASH! AND WOW-" Her voice fades as I look down. The water turned white. I start to cry harder. Everyone watches in awe and the guards stop. I fall down and pull my knees to my chest and cry until, I hear a reckless splashing I look up and I see Bill walking towards me. I go wide eyed. 

"I'm so sorry" he says before kneeling down and roughly kissing me. Everyone gasps. My friends cheer and I kiss back roughly. I hear Bev scream "ITS BLUE!" In her smiley voice. I smile and roughly kiss him, reaching up and tangling my hands in his hair. Finally, we pull away and he connects our foreheads. "How was that?"

"Bill, you're gonna get us in trouble"

"in trouble? Or made history?" 

"Idiot" I giggle before kissing him again. 

After our perfect moment, we go back to Bill's house. Me and Bill are still soaking wet. He offered to lend me a pair of clothes but I just told him I didn't mind. He didn't change either. If I was soaked, he wanted to be too. But who gives a shit? It was around 4 when we all gathered on Bills couch to watch a movie. Mike picked it and it kinda sucks but I'm laying next to Bill sharing a blanket while our clothes drip. So right now, nothing sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I Really hope you liked it! Check out my other short stories! Keep it classy ;)  
> -your lesbian friend


End file.
